Until the Day I Die
by xxLoveBitesxx
Summary: This is the story of Eveline Kutchka's sixth year at Hogwarts. She's in the same year as the Golden trio, but has been a loner. Until now, but when she decides to be noticed, is she noticed to much?
1. Welcome Home

1.Welcome home 

I ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, no matter how many times I do it, it always makes me nervous. Needless to say I was greatly relieved to arrive in the bustling world of platform 9¾, however my speed carried me straight into a tall proud looking figure.

"Watch where you're bloody going!"

" Why don't you watch where you're standing?" I muttered.

I had run into Draco malfoy, the slytherin king as some called him. Girls often swooned over his good look, and even better pocket book, but he had a heart colder then Antarctica in the middle of winter. He had blond hair that was no longer slicked back like it was in our previous years, and eyes like two blue chips of ice, and not even the depths of hell could melt them.

He looked me over as if he had never seen me before, but then I realized he probably hasn't, I have a certain skill for not being seen or remembered, and I often liked to keep it that way, but this year I had decided to make myself known. I had cut my hair very short and it flipped out at the sides, I decided to start wearing make-up, just a little bit, but my friend says it does wonders for me. At the moment I was wearing a l.e.i. black sweats with white stripes down the sides, pants and a zip up hoody, and a white shirt with "Notorious" written across it in black gothic lettering. I had the hood on and a little bit of black eyeliner, and pure hatred poring out of my green eyes as I stared at him.

"Well excuse me, but I don't think we've ever met."

"Save your _hospitality _for someone who cares, slime ball."

"Ooh feisty are we?"

"No just sick of people's crap so get out of my way before I make you!"

Malfoy bowed out of the way and stared after me, I walked on not caring, I had seen how he manipulated people, and I was not about to go weak in the knees because he flipped his blonde mop in my general direction. You may think that I sound rather bitter, well that's because I am. I may be invisible but I'm not blind or deaf, on the contrary I'm rather observant, and I've heard the stories connected to the malfoy name.

I made my way to the train and found a dark cabin in the very back of the train, with no one in it. "_Perfect!"_ I thought, I didn't feel like dealing with other people at the moment. I stored my trunk up above and my owl cage containing a beautiful snowy white owl called, Osiris (I'm big on ancient Egypt), in the over head compartment, and after closing the door I let my pure black cat, jack, roam the compartment. I name him jack because I am also big on the American movie, "The Nightmare Before Christmas" so I name him after the main character Jack Skellington. Once I was settled down, I took out my journal, which had a pewter cover and a skull on it, and I started to write a poem.

_I wish that things would go my way,_

_Is it too much to ask?_

_Just for a day,_

_I know I should not dwell in the past,_

_But in the now there is only tears and pain,_

_And from that,_

_I cannot see much to gain,_

_And why must I always be compared,_

_To my sister of the golden hair,_

_Always compared to her good looks,_

_Always to how studious she is in books,_

_Always to how honest and bright she is,_

_And always how I am quite the opposite,_

_I wish I knew how this began,_

_One thing I do know is how far I ran,_

_To stand apart,_

_To not let down,_

_Only to receive a broken heart,_

Just then someone opened the door to the compartment.

"Jeez, it's dark in here can someone give me a light." Came an unknown voice.

"Lumos." I muttered. In the new light (I can read in the dark after many years of practice), I saw that the intruders were the golden trio, or so they were called. It was Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, they were also in gryffindor and in my year, but they also didn't know who I was, with the exception of Hermione, who I dormed with, but even she knew me only by name. You see, I got up before everyone else, because I loved the castle in it's early hours, almost as much as I love the night sky, whish caused me to go to bed after everyone as well. However she was the first to recognize me as a person and not a ghost.

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't know there was anyone else in here. Is that you Eveline?"

"The one and only, and it's no problem." Suddenly feeling rather amiable (I am prone to mood swings) I added, "Seeing as I am not particularly busied with company, I wouldn't mind if you three joined me in my secluded little corner of the express." Looking rather relieved she said "Oh, yes thank you. Every where else was full, either wise we wouldn't have dreamed of…" she stopped herself as she realized how it had come out.

"Of bothering me? Not to worry, I know I haven't been the most sociable in previous years but I've decided to be a bit more…memorable." I replied.

"Well that's good. My name is.."

"Ronald Weasely, I may have been invisible the past few years, but I haven't been blind and deaf."

"Oh, right well, I'm sorry but as you put it, you have been kind of invisible, so I don't know you're name."

"Eveline Kutchka, my friends would call me Eve, but seeing as Jack and Osiris can't talk, no one does."

"Oh, right." Said Ron with a rather confused expression on his face. Harry, who had been silently observing me since he came in the carriage, shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You can't have been staring at me for the past ten minutes and have nothing to say."

"Well, it's just a rumor."

"And?"

"Most people say you should have ended up in slytherin instead of gryffindor."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Is that so? And you've been observing me to see if that's true? Well tell me Mr. Potter, are they right?"

"Nope, not in the least. I mean you do have a bitterness about you, but I'm sure you have a reason for it."

I gave him a warm smile, which caused him to blush slightly. "Well Mr. Potter, it appears I have misjudged your reading of other people's character, I'm impressed."

Just then the Express came to a halting stop, and hermione and I ran out to change, while Harry and Ron changed in our compartment. After we had finished, I gathered Jack in my arms and, fully decked out in Hogwarts robes, we went to the carriages which were pulled by thestrals (I've been able to see them since first year), and climbed in. The carriages began their lurching parade up to the castle, as Hogwarts came into view I sighed and thought, "_Welcome home."_


	2. Nightmares

2. Nightmares.

The carriages lurched one final time and then stood still. We climbed out, well it was more like we slipped and slid out because it had just started pouring on us, but either way, we made our way up to the castle, but not before I stole one glance at the cold empty, white eyes of the thestrals. Harry saw this and when we started walking he pulled me aside.

"You can see the thestrals, can't you?"

" Thank you captain obvious, but I really do not enjoy being soaked to the skin when there is another option. So if you don't mind, can we get a move on?" I sneered, feeling suddenly angry at the world.

"Sorry, just curious."

"Aren't we all. Now if you don't mind?"

At this we joined the rush of students eager for the shelter of the great hall, we were pressed together as well as against other people. And because I have the most horrible luck in the world, I was pressed up against none other then Malfoy.

"I don't believe I caught your name." He said with what I suppose was supposed to be a charming smile.

"I don't believe I dropped it." I sneered back.

"My, my, you do have an imposing sneer, almost Malfoy worthy, it makes one wonder why you aren't in slytherin. I've no doubt you would have turned out excellent."

"Is that so? Well if I were slytherin, you wouldn't find out how I turn would you?"

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because if I were slytherin that means I would have access to your common room, and therefore your dorm room, and then you wouldn't be alive now would you?"

With that I stalked off, so I didn't hear when he muttered, "I wouldn't mind you having access to my dorm."

I rejoined harry and co. in the great hall and after I let go of jack, I believe he was anxious to return to his favorite spot in front of the gryffindor fire place in the common room. The start-of-term-feast was overall, interesting. I sat by myself at the end of the gryffindor table, no I'm not a complete loner, all my friends graduated last year, anyway there I sat when I got that feeling like someone was looking at me. So I turned around and guess whose looking at me? It was Draco Malfoy, the bloody prince of slytherin was staring at me with his signature, all-knowing smirk, firmly planted on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, and turned back around. However I felt his eyes burn into the back of my head for the rest of the feast. I decided to take an early leave, and after asking Hermione for the password to the gryffindor common room and I made my way to the astronomy tower.

I'm not sure how long I sat on the cold stone floor staring at the sky, all I know is that some time I fell into a fitful sleep.

Eve's Dream

_The golden light pored in through the window as we squealed and chased each other with water guns. We entered the living room, and were running around the coffee table when suddenly, the front door was blast off it's hinges. We screamed and hid beneath the coffee table, but a cold voice reached our ears._

"_Come out, Come out where ever you are. Come now Tommy, I want to play too." And then a terrifying high-pitched laughter reached my ears as Tommy rose. I tried to pull him back down, but it was too late, the figure had seen him. All of a sudden I heard two words shouted by the same voice, "Avada Kedavra!" I heard a thud next to me, and shrieked when I saw Tommy's body hit the floor with a thud. I knew he was dead. I saw two red eyes peaking out of a heavy black cloak survey me, "I'll come back for you later." It hissed. And then with a pop, it was gone._

I awoke from my nightmare, shoulders shaking with sobs. "I'll come back for you later." That's what he had said, and everyday since then I'd lived in fear that he would. I finally pulled myself together and stood up, I stretched, but had no cramps, because I had gotten used to sleeping on the floor, I hardly slept in a bed any more, and I walked over to the window. A thick fog had descended over the grounds, and every thing looked so mysterious, so magical. I made my way out of the astronomy tower, and onto the grounds, as I walked on the dew covered grass I began to sing.

_Lost and broken,_

_Hopeless and lonely,_

_Smiling on the outside,_

_Hurt beneath my skin,_

_My eyes are fading,_

_My soul is bleeding,_

_I'll try to make it seem ok,_

_But my faith is where it thins,_

_So help me heal these wounds,_

_They've been open for way to long,_

_Help me fill this soul,_

_Even though this is not your fault,_

_That I'm open and I'm bleeding,_

_All over your brand new rug,_

_And I need someone to help me fill them up,_

_I only wanted a magazine,_

_I only wanted a movie screen,_

_I only wanted a life I'd read about and dreamed,_

_But now my mind is an open book,_

_And now my heart is an open wound,_

_And now my life is an open soul for all to see,_

_So help me heal these wounds,_

_They've been open for way to long,_

_Help me fill this soul,_

_Even though this is not your fault,_

_That I'm open and I'm bleeding,_

_All over your brand new rug,_

_And I need someone to help me fill them,_

_So you come along,_

_I push you away,_

_And then I kick and scream for you to stay,_

_Because I need someone to help me,_

_To help me heal these wounds,_

_They've been open for way to long,_

_Help me fill this soul,_

_Even though this is not your fault,_

_That I'm open and I'm bleeding,_

_All over your brand new rug,_

_And I need someone to help me fill them,_

_I need some one to help sew them,_

_I need someone to help me close them up._

_lost and broken, good charlotte_


	3. And so it Begins

3.And so it begins.

As I continued walking I hummed a few other tunes and contemplated all that had happened yesterday. You see, I have had a crush on Ron since second year, but I have never talked to him before. But now that he knows that I exist, was there perhaps a chance that I may be able to get him to like me? And Harry, I had never noticed how green his eyes were, so much like my own, it was like staring into a mirror. And why had he blushed when I had smiled at him? And Malfoy, his sudden interest in me was disturbing, and yet slightly flattering, he only goes after the beautiful ones. Does that mean he thinks I am beautiful?

I became increasingly lost in thought and my feet carried me along the most familiar route. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Hagrid's cabin. I smiled as I remembered how I had met him first year. I had been on one of my walks, growing increasingly miserable, when he had saw me and invited me into his home. After that I would go to visit him every morning, and for a while, he was my only friend. He understood me and I him, until we had grown so close he was like a mix between a father, a favorite uncle, and an older brother to me. I had missed him greatly over summer vacation and I was therefore overjoyed to hear him inquire, "Avoiding the world again, Eve?"

"Hagrid! It's so good to see you! I missed you so much!" I squealed.

"Not so loud if you please, we don't need the whole school to hear. And I missed you too. But you're out on your own again, is there something troubling you?"

"No, I just had an eventful day yesterday and I needed time to mill things over in my mind."

"And you had a nightmare again last night."

"Yes I did, I hardly ever sleep peacefully any more."

Hagrid was the only person I had ever told what had happened that fateful summer day. Not even my family knew the whole story. But such was the trust that I gave Hagrid that he knew.

"Would you like to kip inside for breakfast?"

"Oh I would, but I better not, I get my schedule today, so I'll need to be in the great hall."

"Oh right, how did you do on your O.W.L.s?"

"I did rather well actually, I have exactly what I need to become an auror, as well as astronomy and ancient runes."

"Well I'm right proud of you. I told you you'd make it, you remember last year when you told me that you wouldn't get one single O.W.L.?"

"Yea I do, I'm just grateful that I did so well, but I better go up to the castle to get ready for breakfast."

"Going to breakfast involves getting ready? What have you done to my Eve?"

"Haha, very funny, but I've decided to be more memorable this year."

"Aye, I'm sure you will be. Now you go and get ready, and I'll see you at breakfast."

"Ok, see you then!"

With my spirits lifted considerably, I made my way up to the castle for a cold shower, and to work on my hair and make-up. And hour later, most people were just waking up, so I decided to make my way to the great hall. As I passed through the portrait hole, I accidentally ran right into Ron.

"Oh! I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, are you?"

"Just peachy."

"Good. You didn't come back to the common room last night. I went looking for you to see if you had accidentally fallen asleep some where, that and I couldn't sleep."

I blushed. "Oh, I fell asleep in the astronomy tower, but you shouldn't have worried about me. I rarely sleep in the dorms any more."

"Why?"

"Well, I love the night sky, so I always go up to the astronomy tower and stargaze and I usually fall asleep."

"That sounds like fun. Maybe you could take me sometime."

"I'd like that. But in the mean time my stomach is growling and I think breakfast sounds like a good idea."

"Me too."

So Ron and I made our way to the great hall, and to breakfast. We got our schedules, first I had advanced potions with slytherin again, "_Will the madness ever cease? I think not."_ And then I had herbology with hufflepuff. As I left the great hall after breakfast, I had a slightly cheerier out look on the year, and my conversation with Ron had left me with a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. As I started to potions I thought, "_And so it begins."_


	4. Of Plants, Potions, and Midnight Dreams

4.Of plants, potions and midnight dreams.

I walked into potions and took my usual seat in the back of the class. No one ever sat next to me, so today I was surprised when I felt someone take the seat next to me. I looked and to my extreme displeasure I looked to find Malfoy had occupied the seat.

"Hey there princess, you look bright eyed and bushy tailed, sleep well?"

"Save it for someone who buys it ferret face."

"Ooh a good nights sleep hasn't helped your temper I see."

"If you call 4 hours a good nights sleep then no I suppose it didn't."

Just then Snape walked in and I shot malfoy a look of pure venom as he turned, however I was surprised to see Ron doing the same. I didn't see Malfoy do anything to Ron so far this year, so why was he so upset? Just then Snape began his traditional first day of term speech.

"Welcome to advanced potions. In order to have made it here, you must have earned at least an "A" on your O.W.L.s, so congratulations on that. But now I must inform you that advanced potions is, as the name suggests, advanced from regular classes, it will be much more difficult then your used to, and if you can't keep up, you will be kicked out." As he said this he looked at harry and added, "But let's not be too hopeful. Your first assignment is on the board, get started."

Our first assignment was a potion that he mentioned in our first year. It was a sleeping draught so strong that it was called the sleeping death, and it was very complicated. I stood up to get the ingredients from the cupboard when malfoy pulled me down by my shoulder.

"How about I get the ingredients for the both of us?"

"How about you don't?"

"Jeez Eve, do you have a problem with people helping you?"

"No just you, now let go of me."

The rest of potions was spent in silence. At the end of class, Hermione, Draco, and I were the only ones to have brewed a perfect draught. The bell rang and I cleaned up, after this was done I gathered my bag and left the classroom. As I started to make my way to herbology, I heard someone call my name.

"Eve!"

"Oh, hi Harry."

"Sorry we ditched you, one of us should have sat next to you instead of malfoy."

"That's quite alright. Malfoy's a bloody git, but nothing I can't handle."

"That's good to hear, what do you have next?"

"I have to go all the way back to herbology."

"Me too, mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all."

Harry and I made our way to herbology chatting away, and the rest of the day passed in a whirlwind. After herbology was lunch, and then ancient runes, and transfiguration. Before I knew it, I was sitting down to dinner, but instead of sitting at my lonely little corner at the edge of the table, Hermione asked me to sit with them, so I did. Afterwards, I went to the library to get an early start on the essay that Snape had assigned us. I finished it in about an hour, and headed up to the gryffindor common room.

"There you are!" said hermione.

"Here I am! Don't send out the search parties just yet. Were you looking for me?"

"I was just wondering where you were, you disappeared after dinner."

"I tend to do that a lot."

"Well Ron was looking for you, so I'll tell him you're here."

"Why was he looking for me?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself?"

I turned to find that Ron had just stepped in through the portrait hole. "You rang?" I asked. He smiled and pulled me aside.

"I've decided to hold you to your word, I figured since we don't have a lot of homework today, maybe you could take me up to the astronomy tower. If you don't mind of course."

"Oh yea! Alright well if you get cold easily I suggest you bundle up because it can get rather chilly."

"We'll have to be quiet though. I don't know why, but Filch let's me sneak up there, however I don't think he would take kindly to you being there as well."

"Alright, give me five minutes."

True to his word, in exactly five minutes Ron was back and ready to go. We made our way to the astronomy tower, with me leading, and staying in the shadows. At one point we couldn't see two feet in front of our faces. Ron grabbed my hand as an anchor, but didn't let go when we could see again. When we finally got to the tower, I shut the door and locked it, and then led Ron to my favorite spot and sat on the floor.

"It's beautiful." he gasped. I smiled to know that he shared my opinion. After a bit however it got chillier then I had anticipated and I started to shiver.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just next time remind me to follow my own advice."

He laughed and said, "Well I'm burning up in here, you can have one of my jackets." I gratefully excepted it and some where between 1 a.m. and 4 a.m. we fell asleep. I awoke to find that I had my head on his chest and his arms around me. I sucked in my breath and slowly pulled away. I conjured up a stretcher and levitated him into the boys' dormitories. After this was done I went to the grounds to go for a walk.


	5. Reflections

5.Reflections.

I couldn't believe what had happened. It was more then I could ever hope would happen. And so soon too! It was so wonderful, and yet, I was scared. I'm not sure why I was afraid. It just seemed too good to be true I suppose. Nothing ever happens like that for me, there must be some catch, something horrible will happen. I could never let anything happen to him, I would never forgive myself. I tried to think that maybe something was going right for once. That I was just being paranoid, but I couldn't fight that nagging feeling in the back of my mind, that something horrible would happen. And what if _he_ found out? Would_ he_ use Ron to lure me into some sort of trap? I would never for give myself.

Part of me said that I just being paranoid, that I should loosen up, and allow myself a taste of what I had wanted for so long. It said that I would forever regret it if I didn't. And yet another part of me argued that Tommy had let his guard down and look where that had got him. If something happened to Ron and I was to blame, I don't think I could bear it. And what if he wasn't interested in me, then I would just end up worse off then what I was now. I fought back tears as I resolved that it would be best for both of us if I stayed away from him.

I walked back to the castle, and went to the gryffindor common room. I then realized that I was still wearing his jacket, so I snuck up to the boy's dorm and put it on the trunk at the foot of his bed. Before I left, I stole one glance at his sleeping form, he looked so peaceful. _"I would rather die then disturb that."_ I thought to myself. This thought further hardened my resolve that we could not be together. As I proceeded to get ready for my day, I realized that, were as yesterday my spirits soared, they would take quite a nosedive from here on out.

I went down to breakfast and returned to my spot at the end of the table. I was surprised when Ron sat down next to me.

"Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well considering I spent the night on stone. But I did have an excellent blanket." He said shooting me a goofy smile. I smiled back.

"That's good to hear."

"You were right though. The night sky really is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Thank you, I'm glad you agree."

"Same time, same place tonight?"

"Alright then."

Then the bell rang, and after shooting me one more smile, he stood and said, "See you in potions."

"Alright then."

Staring after him I thought, "_This is going to be a lot harder then I thought."_


	6. Close Encounters

6.Close Encounters 

Malfoy's POV

When she ran into me at platform 9 3/4, she was so spiteful. I couldn't figure out why. I can't have done anything to her as I don't even remember seeing her before. She was a feisty one, I decided to research her family name, to see if my father or perhaps another malfoy down the line had done anything to her family. In order to do this, I sent my owl home for some books from the malfoy library we have books on the heritage of almost every important person currently residing in England. And not only books on the heritage, but on the person themselves, it was fascinating, the things one could find in the malfoy library. As soon as the books arrived, I immediately went to the library and began poring over them. "Kutchka, very particular name." I thought. No malfoy had ever done anything to her family. In fact her family had lived in Germany for the past 5 generations. They were nobles apparently, but something went wrong when it had been Eveline's turn to receive her title, and she ended up at hogwarts. I also learned that her favorite music was punk and her favorite band was a German band named rammstein. I learned that she never cut classes, was an excellent student, and her favorite class was potions. At that moment I heard the library door open, normally I wouldn't turn a single hair of my gorgeous head, but then, normally I wouldn't be in the library at 4 in the morning.

"Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I found an excellent book that I just couldn't put down, but the fire in my common room got too low to see anything."

"Likely excuse." at that she began to turn and make her way out of the library. "Not so bloody fast." I thought.

"Leaving so soon? Why don't we chat?"

"I have nothing appropriate to say to you while we're in a library."

"Then why don't we step outside?"

"Because I wouldn't want to tear you from your book, after all it is so INTERESTING."

"Well then you have to stay anyway because I have something to say to you."

"Good for you, but I'm sure it can wait another, four hours."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because, you are a horrible, deceitful person, that deserves only to be loathed by his fellow human beings."

"Good answer. But what have I done to you, I don't recall anything, and I usually do."

"I find that amazing since you must have an awful lot to recall."

Quickly I changed subjects. "So why didn't you receive your title." Surprise flashed in her eyes, but then it was gone.

"Why do you want to know? Curiosity killed the cat."

"But it seems to work for everyone else."

"Fine. If you must know I didn't want it, so I ran away."

"Didn't want to be a duchess! Didn't want to have it made for the rest of your life! Are you insane!"

At my surprise she smiled at me, not sneered, or smirked but smiled. It was only a little smile, but I must admit, she has a beautiful smile when she chooses to show it. Why was I thinking these thoughts about her?

"Maybe I am, but you have no idea what it's like. Always being watched, always being told what to do. It's like being sent to boot camp. I hated it! My parents did not know that I was a witch either, so I came to hogwarts as soon as I received my exceptance letter. Dumbledore has hid me for 6 years now. I haven't seen my parents since I've ran away, and frankly I don't want to."

"So where will you go after Hogwarts?"

"I'll earn a job, rent a flat, live like a normal person does."

"And what about your family, your life, your title?" At this anger flashed in her eyes.

"This is my life now Malfoy, and I think you've heard your fill of my life. And if I hear that you've breathed a word of this to anyone, I'll hex you so bad that you'll wish you were dead." with that she stormed out of the library, her cloak swirling behind her. I reopened my books and began to think, after all I had an awful lot to think about.

Eveline's POV

"What is wrong with you! Why did you tell him so much! You know his family is associated with the dark lord, now if he breaths a word to dear old dad, not only will my family find me, but He will as well!" I yelled at myself while pacing the quidditch pitch. It's not that I didn't want to see my family again, not absolutely.

You see, I have an older sister whose name was Erica. Smart, blonde, and beautiful she was everything I wasn't. She was patient and kind, and I loved her dearly. But my mother also played favorites and of course Erica was always favorable. She would always compare us, the worst part was that I knew that Erica was perfect, so everything my mother said was true, and I hated it. My father had always wanted a son, and I was always quite the tomboy so he taught me everything he would have taught me if I were a son. But he often favored my younger sister, Natalia, for reasons that I did not know. So I always bared the blame for all of our mistakes, which was another reason that I did not want to claim my title. I would be scrutinized twice as closely and punished twice as severely for every mistake. I did not need that.

Thinking of my family, I started to cry. Have you ever noticed how in movies, when the actress cries her face stays perfect? How do they do that? My face turns red and blotchy and my eyes turn red and blood shot. I hate crying, I feel so weak and vulnerable. I don't cry unless I absolutely, can't hold it back, but the result of that is that everything I've bottled up, all pours out at once. So once I start crying, it takes me forever to stop. I didn't want to be seen, and since I wasn't thinking straight I ran. And I ran, and I ran, I ran straight into the middle of the forbidden forest, and there I collapsed sobbing.

After about half an hour I heard someone call my name.

"Scheissa."(shit in German)

"Eveline, my god what's wrong?"

"Hello harry. Following me?"

"Yes, well I'm trying to. You put up one hell of a chase."

"Maybe because I didn't want to be followed" I whispered as I looked up at him. Once he saw I had been crying he looked surprised, but quickly recovered.

"What happened? Never mind it's ok. I'll stay with you until your ready to face the world again."

"You'll be waiting here forever."

"I don't mind, as long as it's forever with you."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. Had I heard him right? After he said this, he knelt next to me and hugged me. I don't know how long we sat there, but suddenly we heard the toll of a bell in the distance.

"Scheissa again."

"Was that the bell for our classes?"

"Think so."

"Today is what, Wednesday? Bloody hell that means we have potions first!"

"Just my bloody luck" I thought as Harry and I sprinted through the woods. After about ten minutes we still hadn't reached the edge of the forest, and I started to worry.

"We're lost in the forbidden forest."

"Are you scared?"

"I'd be a fool not to be. But then again, I'm very foolish."

I grabbed his hand and once again plunged though the forest. I don't know where I thought I was going, but I felt as if I was being magnetically pulled in one direction. I felt as if, if I stopped, or went in another direction, something terrible would happen to both of us. I also felt it was my responsibility to get Harry out in one piece, since I'm the reason he was so deep in the forest. He pulled on my hand until I had no choice but to stop.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"No, but I have a feeling."

"Well it doesn't seem to be helping."

That was when we heard the "clip-clop, clip-clop" of hooves pounding the ground.

"Centaurs, last time they saw me here, they said if they ever saw me again, they would kill me. This is not good. Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"No, but you'll just have to trust me."

I smiled at the skeptical look he gave me, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. The sound drew nearer, as we flew through the forest, blasting bushes out of the way with our wands if necessary. After another minute the woods started to thin, and in one more we burst out of the forest. We ran for another hundred feet or so and then we both collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

After a few minutes we had finally caught our breath, and made our way up to the castle. We grabbed our bags and began to run again to our class. I however lagged and fell behind as I was trying to get something out of a small box. When we had finally reached the classroom, I stopped Harry from opening the door. I took out a water bottle and swallowed the small pill. I then motioned for him to open the door. When he did, I stepped inside, and passed out.


	7. Suprises

7.Surprises

I awoke in a warm feather mattress in the hospital ward. I heard voices talking, apparently about me, so I feigned sleep to hear the conversation. 

"So you saw her swallow something, and then she passed out?"

"Yes Ron, I don't know what she took."

"Are you sure? Did you do anything to upset her? She's been out for 24 hours Harry, this is serious."

At this point I decided I had better "wake up". I moaned as I propped myself up on my arms. I must've hit something hard when I fell.

"Eve!" Harry and Ron shouted simultaneously. "Are you okay?"

"Depends on your definition of the word." I grumbled. I had definitely hit something hard.

"What happened to you? I mean you just stepped inside and potions, and you passed out. You hit your head on the edge of a desk as you fell, but Ron caught you before you hit the floor."

"Did we get detentions for being so late?"

"No, Snape must have forgot when you passed out."

At this an evil grin spread across my face.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Ron, you may remember that your two wonderful brothers, Fred and George, came up with quite and invention called skiving snack boxes. And as you also may remember, there is one kind called fainting fancies. Well as they have proved to be very useful to me, I never leave the common room with out a box in my bag."

"You took a fainting fancy so that when we walked in Snape would forget to give us a detention?"

"Exactly."

"But do you have any idea how dangerous that was, I mean it isn't dangerous to take it, but no one knew so they couldn't give you the purple half."

"I know, but I also knew that the effects do eventually wear off, so I figured if I could get harry and I out of detentions from Snape and miss some classes as well, all the better."

Harry was now grinning broadly at me, though Ron still looked slightly confused, and after I had convinced Madame Promfrey that I was all better, we walked to lunch.

When hermione saw me walking with harry and Ron a look of relief cross her face, and corny as it may sound, I had a warm and fuzzy feeling inside to know that she was worried.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" she squealed and engulfed me in a backbreaking hug.

"Yes I'm fine, no worries, no broken bones, just a very sore head."

"I'd imagine such, they way you hit your head as you fell. It's a good thing Ron caught you before you hit the floor, or you would have more than a headache. But what made you pass out anyway?"

"Well as I haven't eaten in the past 24 hours I'm starved, but I'm sure harry or Ron would be happy to relate the events to you."

Harry proceeded to explain to hermione exactly what I had explained to them minutes earlier. Hermione looked scandalized when harry finished.

"You didn't!"

"I did. And I got away with it too." I countered.

"Touché, well I can see that there is nothing I can do, but I hope that you won't try anything else of the kind anytime soon."

I simply smirked and headed off to ancient ruins. As I walked through the bustling halls, I felt someone press a piece of parchment into my hands. I turned to see who it was, but I couldn't single out the culprit in the throng of students rushing to get to their classes. When I finally got to classroom 11, I took my usual seat in the back of the class, and I pulled out the piece of parchment. It read:

Eveline,

I admire what you did, though I did not understand before.

I will not tell my father, so you need not worry.

We are very much the same, you and I.

It's just harder to see.

I wish to now more about you.

Give me a second chance.

Tomorrow is a hogsmeade weekend.

I'll meet you at the shrieking shack at one o'clock.

Draco

P.S. No one stands up a malfoy.

I smirked. No one had ever stood up a malfoy? Well no malfoy had ever asked me out. That's when I realized what he had done, asked me out. "My god does this guy take no hints?" I thought. I let my mind wander for the rest of period, occasionally hoping that nothing discussed in class would be on a later exam. Was I actually considering going out with the person who had made my life a living hell for the past six years? This year there seemed to be a change in him, in the way he acted toward me, I argued with myself. Yes, a voice answered back, he noticed you're beautiful.

But was I beautiful? I had never thought about it before. I certainly had pretty characteristics about me. I had always loved my eyes. They were a light green, like early spring, near the pupil. And a darker green just around the edges, like a clearing in a forest. My oma (German for grandma) had always loved my nose, she said it fit my face. My brown hair had a particular shine to it that made it look gold if the sun hit it right. And my skin, though in Germany girls were supposed to be pale, was always tanned. I guess I am beautiful. Though this sounds pathetic, it was a startling revelation that made my day.

After ancient ruins, I had transfiguration, also with slytherin this year. As I was walking in the hall I realized that slytherin meant Draco, and Draco would be expecting a response to his note. Not sure if I would go or not, I decided that if I caught his eye, I would smile as if to insinuate that I had excepted, but if I later decided against it, I could say that the smile was merely a smirk that was caused by his ignorance. Feeling slightly light headed at the thought of facing malfoy, with the knowledge that he liked me enough to ask me out, I walked into transfiguration.

"Hi!" I said brightly to harry as I sat next to him.

"Hey there, what's got you so happy?"

Responding that I was beautiful, and that malfoy thought so too, and had asked me out because of it didn't seem like an appropriate answer, so I simply said, "It's just one of those days." This was an extremely ironic statement, as it was pouring outside, but I didn't care. In fact, I had a sudden urge to go outside and run around the grounds singing in the rain. However, I was pulled from my daydreams when Professor McGonnagal called class to attention.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all saved me at least once from McGonnagal's wrath, as I once again let my mind wander, they had nudged me when I had been asked a question, and hissed the answer under their breath. Each time, after I had answered I gave them a grateful smile behind her back. I felt eyes burning into the back of my head for the whole of the period, and I knew whom they belonged to. After class, hermione, harry, Ron, and I were planning our hogsmeade weekend, when I heard someone call my name.

"Bugger off, Malfoy."

"I just want to ask Eve something."

"Oh so now you're on a first name basis?"

"We've always been, her last names too hard to say."

Hearing this I snorted and broke in. "What is it Malfoy?"

"I wanted to verify the answer to what I asked earlier."

At this I gave him a smirk and winking, I said, "Because, you are a horrible, deceitful person, that deserves only to be loathed by his fellow human beings."

"Good answer." He said smiling, and he turned around and stalked off.

"What was that about?"

"Malfoy asked me why I hated him so much, and that was my answer." Eve replied to Ron. I had a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach, had I just lied to my friends to cover Draco? Did I just call him Draco and not malfoy? Maybe Hogsmeade wasn't such a good idea. I had told the golden trio that I would be staying at the castle this time, and now I was seriously considering it. "I hate Malfoy, I hate malfoy, I hate malfoy, I hate malfoy." I thought to myself. It was all I could do to stop from thinking how cute he looked when he smiled. "What's happening to me? I can fight this. I will go to Hogsmeade with Dra-Malfoy, and I won't do anything rash. I will be cool and collect the whole time. In fact, I will be 30 minutes late so that Malfoy will think that I stood him up. And nothing will happen. I swear on Tommy's grave." I thought determinedly. And if you haven't figured it out yet, when I swear something on Tommy's grave, I ALWAYS do it.


	8. Take What He Says With a Bushel of Apple...

8.Take what he says with a bushel of apples. 

The morning of the hogsmeade trip, I set my alarm early. I had already picked out what I was going to wear, and it was now lying on my bed. I planned out my bright green capries with a spike belt and a black shirt with Marvin the Martian on it, which read, "WARNING. CONTENTS UNDER PRESSURE. ATTITUDE MAY EXPLODE CAUSIING SERIOUS INJURY IF AGITATED." And a pair of my black converse high tops, to top it off. I went and took a shower, and after drying my hair, slipped into my clothes and put on a little bit of eye shadow. It's not like I cared what Malfoy thought of me, I just wanted to look good.

Yup, I was in denial.

Over all this I put on my school robe, and went down to the common room to say goodbye to harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all assured me they would bring things back for me, and then they were off. I snuck back upstairs and put my robe away, and after waiting a few minutes, I rushed out of the common room. It was suprisingly sunny, considering it had rained only two days before, and it was a beautiful day. There was a warm breeze that played with my hair, and seemed to push me along the path. I took my time, and when I finally got to the shrieking shack, it was 1:45pm according to my watch. I was sure malfoy had left, but to my surprise I saw him leaning against the fence waiting…. for me? I quickly tapped my watch with my wand, causing it to go berserk.

"Took you long enough." Draco spat coldly.

"Am I late? What's the time?"

"Don't play stupid with me, you have a watch. You know perfectly well that you are 45 minutes late!"

"Oh no, you see, my watch went berserk on the way over here, so I had no idea it was so late. I can see you don't believe me, see for your self." As I held out my wrist for Malfoy to see my watch, he grabbed my wrist, and twisted my arm behind me.

"Don't play smart with me princess. We both know you're lying, you were late on purpose to piss me off, and it worked. But I always get what I want." He whispered in my ear.

"Then I'm sorry to break the tradition." I spat back. Before malfoy had a chance to look confused I grabbed his wrist, and in no more then a second our positions were reversed. It was he who had his arm twisted behind his back, and I who was in control.

"Know this, I am not weak like other girls, and I refuse to submit to your…ahem charms. You will never get what you want from me, no matter how hard you try, so I suggest you stop trying. And if you insist on continuing on your useless venture, then try to be subtle about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have much better things to do then be wasting my time on you." I spat venomously. I pushed his arm up, knowing perfectly well the rush of pain that was surging through his arm, and then I let go.

"So sorry to cut our date short, but I have places to go, people to see, you know how it is don't you?"

As I turned he grabbed my arm once again, in an attempt to regain control, but I was expecting it, and I slapped him in the face as hard as I could. The force of my slap caused him to stumble backwards and fall, I smiled in grim satisfaction, and turned, leaving him lying on the floor, with a cheek that had already started to swell, and pride that was grievously injured.

All the hate that I had ever felt for that snobby little jerk came flooding back the second he had tried to take advantage of me. True, I had not meant to harm him to the extent I did, but I had got my point across. He wouldn't be running after me anytime soon, and when he did, I'd be waiting.

I took my time going back to the castle, and when I finally reached the common room, I flopped on one of the couches. This day had NOT gone as planned. I had a sudden craving for green apples, so I went to the kitchen. Among the bustling house elves I spotted Dobby. He was my favorite elf in all of Hogwarts though I'm not quite sure why. When I voiced my craving three house elves quickly ran up carrying a whole bushel of apples for me to take back to the common room. After a very appreciative thank you on my part, and much more bowing and curtsying on their part, I left the kitchen and went back to the common room to hide my treasures.

By the time Harry, Hermione, and Ron had come back I was munching thoughtfully on my fifth apple, while staring into the fire. Truth be told, I didn't realize they were back until I felt the couch sink about an inch on either side of me. I looked up to fine harry and Ron beaming at me.

"What?"

"We promised you we'd bring you back something to cheer you up right?"

"I suppose."

"Well then cheer up."

As they said this, they poured what must have been half of Honeydukes, and Zonkos into my lap. I squealed and tackled the two of them in a huge hug, which is saying a lot considering the amount of things in my lap.

"Thank you so much! You guys didn't have to do this! You're the best mates ever!"

"Tell me about it, you better come next time, because I don't know if I could afford it again." Replied Ron in a half-exasperated, half-joking way.

"I know just where to put this." I grabbed all of the candy and jokes that my friends had bought me, and I hid them upstairs, in the same bag as my bushel of apples. When I returned, we made our way to the great hall for dinner, and if it wasn't for the lingering Malfoy in my mind, I would've have been the happiest I've been for a while.


	9. More Suprises

9.More Surprises

The next few weeks were heaven. Every night without fail, Ron and I would meet in the astronomy tower and stargaze. Believe me I did try to resist him, once I fell asleep leaning on the wall on the other side of the room, but I always awoke in his arms. This was the best part of my day. Waking up to the steady **thump-thump, thump-thump** of the beating of Ron's heart. I soon started to come out of my shell. I was surprised to find that I really made friends quite easily if I tried, and soon I had many friends. I always had someone to walk to class with, to chat with in the corridors, like I said, it was heaven.

The only thing that tarnished the brilliance of these weeks was the occasional meet with Malfoy. It was never like he sought me out, more like we'd brush shoulders in the hallway, and for a tense moment, neither of us would move or breathe. But then who ever was with me would pull me to class, and save me. I wonder what would happen if they weren't there to save me? Well I suppose it's best not to think about it.

In addition, Hermione and I had become exceedingly close, best friends you might say. It certainly was strange having a girl best friend, because previously my best friends had all been boys. But it was a nice change to say the least. My grades had been steadily improving, which is saying a lot since my grades were only a little lower then Hermione's to start with. A few weeks ago, Hermione had asked me what Ron and I were doing when we disappeared around 11, and came back in the morning. Happy to finally tell some one, I spilled the entire story, from the first night, telling myself to stay away from him, to always waking up in his arms. She seemed very happy for me and told me it was only a matter of time before he asked me out.

What a liar.

You see for once in my life, things were going my way, I even forgot how nothing goes my way, and something bad was bound to happen. That was my first mistake.

And now it was once again, the night before a hogsmeade weekend I was sitting next to Ron on the couch and Harry and Hermione were sitting in armchairs opposite us. We were discussing places we could go, things we could see, right now, the topic was things we could buy, because Halloween was drawing ever closer, and this year, Dumbledore had decided to throw a masquerade party for the whole school and costumes were required. While harry, Ron, and hermione were trying to brainstorm ideas, I already knew exactly what I was going to be, it was just a matter of buying the things I needed for a costume.

"I know what Ron can be!" a shouted with a mischievous smile.

"What?"

"Pippy Longstockings!"

Harry and Hermione chuckled appreciatively while Ron turned quite red around the ears. "He looks so **cute** when he does that!" I thought to myself. I had grown quite fond of Ron, and though Hermione no longer assured me that he would ask me out, I was positive he was just waiting for the Masquerade. I had often fantasized how he would ask me out, giving me a rose, or a ring, or just asking me in any romantic way.

I was one lovesick puppy, but then I had never really been loved before, little did I know, that I was not to be loved for a while yet, or so I thought.

We finally decided to turn in, as it was nearing midnight. And after we said our good nights, we made our way upstairs, and I fell asleep the moment my head hit my pillow.

I awoke the next morning, with the prospect of the hogsmeade trip ahead of me. I smiled and got up to take a shower, afterwards I quickly dressed and began to rummage through my trunk until I found my coin purse. I quickly poured the contents onto my bed and began counting the knuts, sickles, and galleons. I had 70 galleons 32 sickles and 28 knuts, this should suffice for the payment of my costume, candy, any jokes I might find at Zonko's, and perhaps a butter beer or two. Satisfied, I put all the coins back into my coin purse, which was made to weigh a quarter of its actual weight, and set off for the common room. I found the golden trio waiting for me, and we set off for Hogsmeade.

The weather was painfully alike my last Hogsmeade trip; though I hoped that this one would turn out better. We decided to split up, I was rather bummed to be with harry instead of Ron, but I was determined not to show it, so that harry wouldn't feel bad.

First we went to a shop that sold old-fashioned clothes, "Ye Olde Clothes Shoppe" read the sign. Harry and I had decided to go as the phantom of the opera (Harry), and I was to be Princess Anna, from the American movie, "Van Helsing". As harry rummaged around for opera clothes, I found a corset, a blouse, a jacket, and pants, exactly as I needed them. After I purchased them, I helped Harry search the old musty racks, until we found the perfect outfit, while harry was looking through a bin of accessories when he gasped. "This is perfect!" I looked to see what the fuss was about when he showed me a mask, that was only made to cover half the face, but it looked like it was straight out of the play. When the old shopkeeper heard the ruckus he came over. When he saw the mask harry was holding he grinned a toothlessly. "Form-fitting, that one. It will mold to fit your face when you put it on, and it'll stay there, no need to glue it on, or any foolishness like that." Harry bought it on the spot. After we were finished, we went to another store that specialized in hair potions, I needed one to make my hair long and curly, and harry needed one to keep his unruly hair slicked back.

After we were done there, we rushed to the Three Broomsticks, where we were supposed to have met Ron and Hermione 10 minutes ago.

"Sorry we're late guys, you should see…" I never finished my sentence, because when I looked up, I saw Ron and Hermione in a remote corner, snogging their hearts out.

Author's Note: Okay I know I posted all of this at one time, and I haven't asked for any reviews thus far. So, I decided to leave you a cliffy, and I'll post the next bit when I get five reviews. Fair enough? I'm holding the nex chapters ransom muahahahhahahhaahahahahhahahahhahah! lol. Anyways, Five reviews and I'll post again. Thanks for reading!


End file.
